


Cake - Trumpets

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cake, Cheesy, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cake one shot based on 'Trumpets' by Jason Derulo.  Calum wonders how they can stay together with everyone hating on them, and Luke tries to convince him that he loves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake - Trumpets

Luke had been with Calum for long enough that the fans knew about it. While some of them, most of them even, accepted and shipped it, other did not. And it was the haters that made Calum wonder whether it would be better if they just broke up, leaving Luke to desperately try and dissuade him.

"They call us fags, Luke!" Calum exploded, "We're losing fans because we're 'fags'!"

"Calum," Luke soothed, "don't worry. They're not real fans. Our real fans don't care."

"Ashton and Michael don't deserve this. This is ruining their chance of success, too! Luke, we have to -"

"No, no, for the last time, we're not breaking up! This is our love life, not the 'fans', and I'm not giving it up to please them." "They don't think it's real love. We're both guys, so they think it's weird." "It _is_ love, Calum. Whenever you leave me, I can hear the sad violin music. You turn me on until I can hear the trumpets and drums in my heartbeat. What, that's not love? It's a platonic boner?"

"Luke, this is serious."

"No, it's not! This is the fifth time we've had this conversation, so you're obviously not listening! What else can I say? Your eyes remind me of all those cheesy lyrics about windows to the soul. Your ass makes me _feel_ Kanye West lyrics, I swear! I hear angels when you talk, and when you sing, and, yeah, when you moan. I see you undressed and there are choirs in my head, and symphonies in my - uh - other head. I -"

"Jeez, stop it Luke, you're making me blush. I'm sorry. I love you Luke, I really do, I'm just not used to the haters, but I will be some day. I'll get used to them, it's worth it."

Luke breathed a sigh, wrapping his arms around Calum's waist. Calum smirked up at him. "So," he winked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "are you ready to hear those trumpets?"


End file.
